stil working on
by moasan
Summary: still working on


Naruto the training grounds after time skip

-"Inner thoughts (we all have them)"-

'Demon'

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto flashed one of his famous fox grins at the sulking uichiha_

"_Sasuke- kun" squealed the fan girl leader sakura._

_Naruto saw the look of pure hate gleam in his eyes_

"_Oh kami-sama this looks fun" muttered Naruto. Sasuke swivelled on the spot the to glare at him_

"_What the hell do you mean by that then dobe?"_

"_Sasuke -TEME"_

_Glomp_

_And a second later Naruto was holding his head in pain "why sakura- chan" whined the blonde._

'_Let me at her'_

"_No baka-fox we… I … can't let her know it hurts, that every word cuts through me like a knife"_

'_Stop rambling kit their staring at you'_

"_Nani?" the kit turned to look at the shocked gazes of his team mates_

"_Baka" _

"_Dobe" muttered the ex prodigy _

"_Fight me teme"_

"_No your weak"_

_Naruto's face dropped for an instant but sasuke noticed and was just going to say something along the lines when…_

"_I brought you back didn't I... kitsune no bunshin"_

"_WHA… THE HELL IS THAT!" screeched the uichiha stumbling backwards in an un-dignified way. _

"_My new justu you like it?" said the strangely subdued Naruto or was it a clone_

_Four of the Naruto had two tails each but the fifth had three tails._

"_The nine tails" kakashi-sensei muttered in awe_

"_The…" sakura never finished as a blur of charka attacked the avenger. Both kakashi and sasuke's sharingan was activated._

"_**I'll make you pay for what you did to my kit"**__ growled the three tailed Naruto as his nails became claws and his teeth fangs._

_Sasuke couldn't lay a finger on the number one knuckle head ninja or at lest the after image._

_The other four clones stood around like bored each one in various stages of transformation._

_Naruto stopped when he noticed his rival not even attempting to keep up with his attacks. Sasuke blacked out as the killer intent over took him. The last thing he heard was _

"_SASUKE-KUN" _

_The words "kami-sama" escaped him without his bidding._

_The hospital room 142_

"_Sorry my bad" yelled Naruto load enough to wake the dead rubbing the back of his head_

"_Wh…whe...When did you learn that" exploded a flabbergasted kakashi_

"_**What do you mean hatake"**__ warned the boy his voice deepening to a growl as he let the kyubi take over. The red slits that where were his sea blue had been._

_As the killer intent washed over him._

_-"Oh my god, it's taken over his where is that damn scroll"- The scarecrow whipped out said scroll and was beginning the hand signs _

"_**Don't bother"**__ rumbled the boy thing to say that kakashi's jaw dropped would be an understatement. Sasuke and sakura both sweat dropped at this (in true anime style of course)_

_-"Are you sure about this fox "- yelled the obnoxious youth in his head._

'_Kit shut up my headache'_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS" shouted the slug sanin before entering the room._

_BAMM (we really don't have a word to describe the force used. But it sent the door flying out of the window)! Naruto tensed but quickly stepped forward _

"_**Ah the slug brat**__" Naruto __almost__ purred out._

"_What…… nar…uto" she stumbled as a sense of dread over her._

"_**They hurt my kit**__" stated Naruto carrying on as if nothing had happened _

_With that the hokage of the leaf village turned on her heal and glared at the reminder of team 7_

"_You get what you deserve. Oh and Naruto don't get to out of hand I need all the ninjas I can get at the moment" _

_Naruto chuckled evilly _

"_Of coarse obaa- chan"_

"_Hokage- sama"?_

_The leader of the medical ninjas stormed out muttering about drink foxes and perverted books _

_The ANBU guard sighed with relief he had served his first day maybe all the stories they told about the hokage's anger was exaggerate. Maybe it would be to bad Right?_

_**Flash back end **_

All that had been three weeks ago. Naruto sighed and picked at the bowl of ramen in front of him.

It had been there five whole minutes (a record) and not only that, it was his first bowl

"What's the matter Naruto you're normally my best costumer. The noodles not right" the poor guy looked terrified at the idea of Naruto going off ramen

-"Something must be really bad"-

"hhmmm" absently Naruto brought the chopsticks to his mouth and missed

"gomen" said Naruto wearily almost robotically.

Sasuke stared at the boy amazed

"Who are you? Impostor" he jumped off the stool and grabbed at the air where Naruto had been.

"What the fuck do you want sasuke teme?" Screamed an irate Naruto. Squatting up-side-down on the roof of the stand.

"What have you done with Naruto" sasuke was despite to no.

"I am him. You bastard"

"No. you haven't jabbered on about being the hokage for ages now, or asked me to spar with you, your not eating your ramen. Evan the ramen guy is worried. Oh and your serious all the time."

"Get lost will you go see you onii-san will you or even better go fuck your self" Naruto wasn't proud of the low blow he'd just dealt.

Sasuke was speechless he never expected that out burst but before he could shout Naruto jumped off over the roof tops.


End file.
